


TRAVELERS

by sheskyripa



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, They're from the FUTURE!, Travelers (TV Show)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheskyripa/pseuds/sheskyripa
Summary: Hundreds of years into the future, the last surviving humans have discovered how to send consciousness back through time, directly to people in the 21st century. Travelers take on the lives of seemingly random people while secretly working in teams to accomplish missions in order to save humanity from a terrible future.The most recent team, formed by David Wymack, Leader, Aaron Minyard, Doctor, Andrew Minyard, Historian, Renee Walker, Fighter, and Neil Josten, Engineer, has as principal mission to prevent the Moriyama family assume the presidency of the United States.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	TRAVELERS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how are you? I hope so.   
> So, I was watching Travelers again at Netflix this week and my mind started working around it, so here is another fanfic that came up uniquely and exclusively to calm my overactive mind.   
> There will be things like the show and completely new ones. For those who have watched, I hope you like and for those who have never watched: what are you doing that you haven't been watching yet? I like it a lot.   
> Anyway, this is the prologue, I hope it was enough for you to understand, but any doubt you can send me a message on Twitter (@sheskyripa) or make a comment. (make comments even if you understand, the writer here thanks you)   
> WARNING: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AND THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN CORRECTED! SO FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKE.

**_THE ARRIVAL_ **

RECORDED TIME OF DEATH: 13:45. 

HOST: Andrew Joseph Minyard, 17 years old.

"... stop hitting your own son, but even that you aren’t able to do!" says the boy sitting in the passenger seat of a speeding red Toyota. "And I said I wasn't going to allow that." 

The boy started to lean, but a sharp pain hit the sides of his brain. He put both hands on his head, bending to put his head on his knees, but refusing to make any sound, no matter how  _ unbearable it  _ was. 

The woman behind the wheel, the boy's mother, started to laugh. In her distraction, she didn't see the oncoming truck as she let the car slide between the tracks. But the boy, who had stopped squirming, saw it. 

The boy made sure he had his seat belt on correctly. Then he made sure that the woman was not. When the truck finally became visible, she tried to turn the steering wheel and get out of the lane, but the boy's steady hand stopped her. 

When the truck crashed, the driver's side received all the impact, leaving the passenger side - and the boy - completely intact. 

TIME OF THE ARRIVAL: 13:42.

TRAVELER: 3326

*

RECORDED TIME OF DEATH: 12:30

HOST: Nathalie Renee Shields, 19 years old.

In the ring, the colored-haired girl bent down while dodging her opponent, who was twice her size. 

The girl didn't let the size difference between her and the competitor intimidate her, punching her opponent in the stomach and leaving her momentarily breathless. The girl took advantage of this to get up on her opponent by placing her feet on her knees and sitting on her shoulders, holding her opponent's neck with her legs. 

But the opponent seemed to expect it, not giving the girl time to stand on her shoulders and throwing her against the bars of the ring. The girl hit her head hard against the railing, her vision momentarily dark. 

That was when the pain started. Strong, very strong. As if something is eating away at your brain with frightening speed. She screamed. 

It was over before the opponent pinned the girl against the floor of the ring, but she was unable to prevent it from happening, so she gave up, hitting her hand three times on the floor. The weight on top of her was lightened, so the girl got to her feet and left the ring without looking back. 

TIME OF THE ARRIVAL: 12: 25pM

TRAVELER: 3465

*

RECORDED TIME OF DEATH: 14:15

HOST: Aaron Michael Minyard, 17 years old. 

The heat in the bathroom didn't matter to the boy. 

He locked the door and removed his shirt, throwing his sports bag on the dirty floor. He turned on the shower, cold, but he didn't go in. He opened the bag and took out two syringes. Inside, there was a yellowish liquid and the boy's eyes widened in anticipation. 

He sat on the dirty floor, under the cold shower of water, and pressed the syringe against the skin of his right arm, right over a vein. 

The boy's eyes closed and he groaned. 

His arms went limp and he stayed there, enjoying the sensation, but at some point, he decided he wanted more, as he took the second syringe. 

The pain made him let go. He screamed, the body falling to the side and almost hitting the toilet. It was over a few seconds later and the boy blinked, moaning, but now because of the weight on his head. He placed himself completely under the shower jet and closed his eyes, waiting for the sensation to go away. 

TIME OF THE ARRIVAL: 14: 10.

TRAVELER: 3569

*

RECORDED TIME OF DEATH: 14: 40.

HOST: Nathaniel Abram Wesninski, 16 years old.

  
  


The boy was huddled in a closet in the huge Wesninski Manor while a woman shouted his name. 

“There's no use hiding, Junior! I will find you and you will not like it when that happens, ”the woman said, her voice getting closer and closer to where the boy was. "But, if you're nice and show up, I might as well do it quickly." 

The boy was shaking and cringed even more when the woman's manic laughter could be heard echoing through the Mansion. 

He had a gun hidden between his legs, but there was only one bullet and the boy was shaking a lot to be able to use it against the woman, but he was willing to try because one of his hands dropped from where they were clinging to his own. knees to where the gun was, but the movement was stopped when the pain started. 

He was barely able to hold back the scream that grew in his throat, but he did. His body convulsed against the wall of the closet and the woman's steps running towards him were the first thing he noticed when he composed himself. 

The boy took the gun and stood and when the woman opened the closet door, the boy's smile was more manic than hers when the bullet went through the woman's chest. 

TIME OF THE ARRIVAL: 14: 34.

TRAVELER: 3115.

*

  
  


RECORDED TIME OF DEATH: 23:17 AM

HOST: David Vincent Wymack, 39 years old.

On the morning of November 6, Special Agent David Wymack entered the FBI building with a severe headache. He hadn't slept more than two hours last night, having chosen to stay up until four in the morning working on the Jonas Walker case, a fugitive psychopath after murdering more than ten people and trying to murder another 15 in the past two weeks. 

Kayleigh, Wymack's FBI partner and mother of his son in his spare time, looked up at him green when Wymack came into the office with a cup of espresso in hand. "Something new about the Walker case?" she asked, more like an accusation than an interest. Kayleigh did not hide that he thought Wymack was too obsessed with this case to harm his health. He shook his head at her as he sat at the table next to her. "Well, because I have something more interesting."

Wymack guided the wheeled chair over to Kayleigh's desk and she turned the computer screen around so he could look at it. “Our IT team discovered a chat at Deep Weeb this morning. The messages started yesterday at 05:03 PM and ended today at 02:45 AM. ”

“Encrypted communication. Have you managed to read any yet? ” Wymack asked, taking a sip of coffee. She shook her head. “Hm. What’s a TELL? ” he asked, the only thing he could read in the sea of numbers and letters on the screen.

"No idea. The guys from TI searched, but they found nothing. ” Kayleigh stood up. “It's probably nothing, the guys from TI think it could be some kids using Deep Weeb to play some games. Anyway, I have to be in court today, so have fun with it. ” 

She put her hand on Wymack's shoulder as she passed him and then left. 

Wymack spent the day like this: sitting in front of the two computers - his and Kayleigh's - while he split between the Walker case and the encrypted messages. The guys from TI sent an address they had tracked around noon, but the place was just an old abandoned building, so he went back to square one.

By nightfall, the IT team had tracked four more locations based on their IP addresses, but Wymack chose to follow another lead. TELL, whatever that was, indicated a location and a time and Wymack thought it should be a meeting place, so when the clock struck 10:45 PM, he took his jacket and left the FBI building. 

The place was a renovated hotel in the center of Palmetto. Wymack took his gun and flashlight and went into place, searching each floor, one by one. 

When he reached the last one before the terrace, he didn't see the wooden beam on the floor and stumbled, almost falling into the elevator shaft, but before he could fall, strong hands grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back. In front of him was a short, blond boy, wearing completely black and with a cigarette between his lips. He shouldn't have been more than seventeen. 

"Look where you're going, old man," he says, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing smoke across Wymack's face. "So I wouldn't have to save your ass."

Wymack aimed the gun at him, but the boy didn't even blink at him. Wymack had his mouth open to ask who the hell that boy was when three other people came out of the shadows. A girl with colored hair, a red-haired boy that Wymack had vague memories of recognizing him, and another boy could only be the twin of the one who saved Wymack. 

Four people. Four addresses. They were all really here. "I see you all actually here," he says, pointing the gun in his hand at each one. None of them should have been more than seventeen, but there they were. 

"We’ve been waiting for you," said the girl. "You will be one of us." 

"One of you…?"

"We are Travelers from the future," said one of the twins. 

Wymack snorted. "Oh, and there is now an alien invasion going on." 

The redhead boy snorted and crossed his arms. The twin who saved Wymack looked at him and then looked back at Wymack. He could not lose the feeling that he was being evaluated. The twin shrugged and walked to the redhead boy. 

The girl spoke again. "In our time, many years from now, humanity’s been all but wiped out. We’ve come back to change that." 

"There are thousands of Travelers already here taking part," said the redhead. 

Wymack put the gun away. "Huh, What do you say, uh,  _ travel  _ downstairs and talk about this somewhere else. It's not safe here.” But as soon as he finished speaking, he noticed something at the end of the room. His eyebrows came together and he pointed at the thing. "Who’s that?" 

"That's Jonas Walker's body," said the redhead, putting his arm around the smoking twin's shoulders, receiving an unhappy look from the other twin. "That was our first mission. We stopped him from going on a shooting rampage, just you tried and failed to do between 11:14 and 11:17.

"Sixty seconds, guys," said the non-smoking twin. God, Wymack had a headache. 

"Till what?" Wymack asked. “And, how is it possible that you knew where Jonas Walker would be? We've been tracking him for months. ” 

“In the future, we have developed a technology that allows a Traveler to project their conscious mind into a host body by knowing the precise time, elevation, longitude and latitude of their death. ” 

"TELL," realized Wymack. He blinked, forcing his mind not to believe that bullshit. 

"Traveler's consciousness arrives moments before that historical time of death," continued the girl. "Overriding the original host’s mind and then resumes their lives by using their knowledge of historical records and social media." 

"And answering your question, we know the events of tonight because for us, they’ve already happened," said the redhead. "Just as we know that during the blackout this night, at 11:17, in pursuit of Jonas Walker, Special Agent David Wymack, fell 45 meters down an open elevator shaft to his death." he looked at his watch. "Ten seconds."

The pain in Wymack's head increased, along with a horrible hum. He held his head tightly in his hands as he fell to the floor, screaming. 

TIME OF THE ARRIVAL: 23: 16

TRAVELER: 3468.

When the man stood up, four faces were looking at him. A girl with colored hair, a red-haired boy and two identical twin boys. The man sighed, adjusting the suit he wore. 

The girl steps forward. “Traveler 3468, welcome to the twenty-first century.”

The man smiles. “I see we all made it. Let's begin. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
